


Subconscious

by ad_i



Series: Haikyuu!Single Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kageyama is such a cutie uwu, he is so lovable like howwwwwww, he loves you omg, lil grumpy boi, sweet Kageyama, yall are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_i/pseuds/ad_i
Summary: "I've come to love you so much that my subconscious trusts you blindly."________________________________KAGEYAMA TOBIO X READER ONESHOT
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Haikyuu!/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Series: Haikyuu!Single Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738417
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Subconscious

_"I've come to love you so much, my subconscious trusts you blindly."_

* * *

The little touches, the sweet glances, the feathery brushes through your hair, all things that Kageyama had become used to do doing without even knowing it. You calmed his senses, easing his frown lines and replacing his grumpy face with a placid one with just your presence.

Sitting on the bench on a small, unoccupied park, the late summer breeze softly brushed through your tresses as you fiddled with your phone. Kageyama returned from the nearby convince store with a small box of milk and a sweet snack for you. Naturally he found his seat next to you, pulling you into his side so your head was resting on his shoulder. You gave him a small smile as he silently handed you the sweet, murmuring a quiet thank you as you put your phone away. 

Reaching up you pecked his cheek and a blush rose to his face, as you turned away and munched away on the snack. He finally noticed the position you both were in, hyper-aware of every breath and sigh you made. Without thinking twice about it he had pulled you into him, his body and arms encasing you, he smiled slightly, happy you were always by his side. He smile growing wider as he remembered when he first met you in class. As if you were reading his thoughts,

"Tobio?" You called out his name, he replied with a content yet questioning 'hmm?' as he braided a small section of your hair, "you're awfully quiet...reminiscing about something?" you asked sweetly as you glanced up at him, a small smile graced your lips as you saw his face. His brows furrowed and a blush rising, he always looked like that when you were right about something he didn't blatantly state,

"I-It's nothing..." He pouted as he looked away, you chuckled quietly as you traced circles onto his hand, staring into the sunset, the brilliant hues of red, gold, and pink danced around in the sky and onto clouds. "Thank you for staying." He muttered suddenly, slightly surprised you stopped tracing circles and looked back up at him, Kageyama was rarely sappy, "There were so many times you could have left, but you stayed, thank you for that." You smiled,

"I wouldn't have left, even if it meant risking everything, and I never will Tobio." Kageyama gasped a little, he knew you were being genuine, but he never knew how you were so good with words. You were able to so easily convey how you felt for him, something he wasn't very good at.

Taking in a deep breath, a determined look crossed his face, he had to make sure you knew how much you mattered to him. Even if he wasn't great with words,

"(y/n), I-I want you to know..." he began, his voice wavering a little as he struggled to find the right words to tell you, you noticed this and smiled, waiting patiently you clasped your hand around his gently, meeting his gorgeous blue eyes with yours you urged him on. He let out a sigh of relief, once again doing your magic on him, he smiled knowing that there was no pressure, "I want you to know I love you, more than anything in the world. The idea of putting your complete trust in someone was foreign to me until...you. You've always held my hand through every low and you didn't leave, even when I took it out on you. Meeting you was like letting out a breath I'd been holding in for years...it felt right, it felt good...I'm not good at words or at trusting people but, I've come to love you so much, that my subconscious trusts you blindly. And I'm okay with that...more than okay." and grin languidly spread on his lips as he looked back at you, he flinched a little upon doing so. Your eyes were wide, your face displayed complete shock but,

You heart was beating uncontrollably, butterflies flapped around in your stomach, and a there was something in your chest that you swear it was about to burst. Nothing could explain how much love you felt for your beloved boyfriend right now. You wished time would just stop in this moment as you both stared at each other, the warm wind sweeping through both of you and the last of the suns rays kissed you both. 

Kageyama's cheeks were almost as pink as the setting sky when you pulled him into you, your lips meeting softly. Capturing his lips with yours, you kissed him softly, his scent swirling in around you. Your legs felt weak and you felt hazy as he returned the kiss, your senses exploding with happiness. The two of you finally broke away, smiles gracing both of your lips.

You truly wished time would just stop in this moment.

"I love you," he said, "more than you know."

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy and support me! :)


End file.
